Is Love enough?
by Phoenix147
Summary: Turning my Cinderella story into a trilodgy, this is the thrid and maybe last part of the story. It's been two years since Black Vixen and Kim has found out something about her friend Oliver. ((17 Finished...forever))
1. Our girl has grown up

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
A/N: ok.. I'm not sure if this is a good idea but I'm starting the sequel to Black Vixen. I'm only doing this because it was popular and I enjoyed reading it and you lot don't seem to like DBZ. So *bows* enjoy.  
  
Chapter one: Our girl has grown up  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I mean it, I'm not going through that again," a girl with long black hair said as she tied her hair up in a ponytail, it glimmered blue in the light.  
  
"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" a boy with longer black hair said as he put his jacket on.  
  
She shot a glare at him, "So it wasn't that bad? Where you watching the same play I was performing?"  
  
"Yes I had to otherwise you'd hit me, although it wouldn't really hurt. After all you are weak," he joked as he grabbed her coat and gave it to her. She took it while hitting his upper arm.  
  
"You're too damn cute for your own good" she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I know, that's what you love about me" he replied as she put her long hooded coat on.  
  
"So are we allowed to leave now?" he asked yawning slightly.  
  
She nodded, yawning as well "Oh thanks Rei now you've got me yawning"  
  
He elbowed her while grinning widely. She linked arms with him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Can we just go home?"  
  
"Of course" he replied kissing her forehead gently then starting to walk still having his arm linked with her.  
  
As they stepped outside the girl looked around at the snowy streets, the sky had a few clouds but was otherwise filled with stars and it had a crescent moon shining brightly above them, it was a perfect Christmas, as it had been for the last couple of years.  
  
As they walked through the darkened streets towards their apartment the girl started to hum Christmas carols to herself. The boy listened joining in to the songs he knew.  
  
They reached a tall building and typed a number in at the front door. The door buzzed open and they walked in.  
  
As they started walking up towards their apartment room they said hello to everyone that they saw and wishing everyone a happy holiday.  
  
The boy pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the door.  
  
As they entered their small apartment the girl kissed the boy on the cheek.  
  
Their apart was small, most of it was painted white except the living room/dining room which was icy blue.  
  
It had one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and the living room/dining room. The boy grinned. "So am I making the hot chocolate?" he asked she nodded and hung her cloak up. The boy hung his up and walked towards the kitchen and made the hot chocolate.  
  
She went and sat down on their soft blue sofa, before turning on their slightly small TV.  
  
Although there was nothing on she kept it on. The boy came back in with two mugs of hot chocolate, he handed one to the girl before sitting next to her, she curled her legs up and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
After about an hour the phone rung, the girl got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she said/asked.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"Yes this is Kim"  
  
"Kim its Johnny"  
  
"Oh Hiya Johnny" she said cheerfully  
  
"Hi, look we need you to come back to Scotland straight away"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oliver is getting married"  
  
She paused for a second "No really why?"  
  
"Kim I ain't joking"  
  
"Oh wow I have to tell Rei"  
  
"You have to tell me what?" the boy yelled.  
  
"Rei, Oliver is getting married"  
  
Rei smiled "who's the unlucky girl?"  
  
"Rei shut up"  
  
"Kim stop arguing with your boyfriend and talk to me!" Johnny said over the phone.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said talking back into the phone.  
  
"Ok you have to come back as soon as possible, so you can meet this girl, Oliver says that you'll really like her"  
  
"Ok we'll book the air tickets"  
  
"Already done"  
  
"Oh great when for?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"JOHNNY!" she yelled, "What if I was busy?"  
  
"You'd cancel your plans to see Oliver's new wife I know you"  
  
"Good point" she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok well see ya tomorrow"  
  
"Ok bye" she said as she hung up. Rei was standing up she walked over and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"To what do I owe the honor?" he asked as she told him what was happening.  
  
"This is great, that means that we don't have to spend Christmas in this apartment, I worried about decorating"  
  
She shoved him playfully then smirked. "Go get packed now!" she ordered, he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Yes sir err."  
  
She hit his upper arm again he kissed her on the cheek again and rushed off to go get packed.  
  
She smiled, it'd been two years since she'd been to Scotland, and a year since she'd seen her brother, this was a welcome surprise, and she'd always hoped Oliver would find a girl that he loved. She sighed and walked toward hers a Rei's room, he was just closing a bag, she started to pack her own stuff a smile fixed onto her pale face.  
  
"You're glad to be going home right?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
He rolled his eyes "Simple answer"  
  
She smirked "Hai"  
  
He glared at her playfully. "Stop it"  
  
"Make Me," she said zipping her bag shut.  
  
He growled slightly, still joking about, she raised an eyebrow and sat down on the edge of the bed, Rei smirked and took a step forward then gently pushed her down on the bed, she giggled as he tickled her ribs.  
  
"Fine FINE I'll stop saying yes!" she said through her laughter, he stopped tickling her, then sat up pulling her onto his lap. She leaned her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist she smiled at him. He yawned slightly.  
  
"You tired?" she asked, he nodded, "Well then go to sleep"  
  
"Fine" he said as she got off his lap. "I'm gonna go drink the rest of my hot chocolate then I'll come to bed ok?" she said, he nodded and started to get changed into a t-shirt and baggy trousers. Kim smiled, she loved Rei and was glad that she was with him, it was like a happy ever after. And even she thought it would last forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so what does everyone think? It's probably a bit crappy but the plots pretty alright.  
  
Review please  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	2. Meeting

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter two: Meeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim was staring out of the window on the train, in less than five minutes she was going to be seeing her brother and her friends, she was wearing a black top that had a picture of a Black Widow on it along with black jeans, her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a familiar bandana. Rei smirked as he glanced at her, he couldn't help it, he hadn't commented on it during the entire journey but he couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Kim, why are you wearing your brothers bandana?"  
  
She smiled and looked at him, "Remember? I stole it, and now I'm gonna wear it to see if he remembers"  
  
Rei blinked then shrugged and kissed her on the cheek causing her to smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder still looking out of the window.  
  
As the pulled up at the station Kim looked slightly nervous, she realized that she hadn't seen these guys for months now.  
  
She grabs her bag and slung it over her back while standing up, Rei smiled at her "Shall we go?" he asked, she nodded, she felt like throwing up, she was getting nervous, just like she did each time she went to see them again.  
  
They got off the train, and started walking towards the exit, she guessed they'd be waiting outside, like usual. As soon as she stepped outside she smiled, judging by the tall red haired boy who was leaning against a wall watching a blonde haired boy chat to a red haired girl, Enrique, Johnny and Amy had been sent to pick her and Rei up.  
  
The girl turned around then ran up to Kim pulling her into a huge hug.  
  
"Kimberly McGregor!" she said with a huge smile after releasing the black/blue haired girl who looked slightly scared. "What? Aren't you happy to se me?"  
  
"Amy, you've _never_ hugged me" Kim said slowly before smiling and shoving the girl gently "I've told you to stop drinking before you come to see me!"  
  
Amy grinned. She was Kim's cousin, they were about the same age but you could mistake Amy for her sister, although Kim looked nothing like her brother Amy looked like his twin, she had dark red hair that hung above her shoulders, her eyes were a dark solid blue and she always wore a black bandana with a white skull on it, her clothing never varied much from a red sleeveless top, baggy blue jeans and black boots. Today was no different except she was wearing a black t-shirt that matched her bandana. ((It also had a white skull on it))  
  
Johnny blinked, "Whoa. That cannot be my little sister" he said, Enrique blinked, he didn't seem to want to believe it either.  
  
"Oh come on, I change my hair color a bit and suddenly it's not me?" she asked, not understanding why they thought she was so different. Truth be told the last time they'd seen her she'd been quite a lot taller than them and she had coldish blue eyes and her hair was dark blue, her skin was a healthy colour and she had a constant smirk. Now she had pale skin, long raven colored hair that shined blue in the light. She wasn't taller than them. But that was of course due to growth spurts.  
  
Enrique started to check her out but Amy hit him over the head. "Enrique there's three reasons why you can't do that, one, she has a boyfriend and he's standing there, two, you have a girlfriend and three, it's your mates little sister!"  
  
Enrique blushed "Go away Amy" he hissed, as Kim laughed.  
  
Rei smiled, "So we're going to stand here all afternoon?" he asked, Kim elbowed him lightly.  
  
"Be polite," she muttered.  
  
"Why should I?" he joked,  
  
"Because if you don't, you will get ignored by me"  
  
"Fair enough"  
  
She smirked and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
After about fifteen minutes they had finally got back to Johnny's mansion, Kim blinked, she wasn't used to the size of it.  
  
Everyone laughed when they saw her blink a few times and ask if this was a different mansion.  
  
"Kim, you grew up in this place!" Johnny said through laughter.  
  
She glared slightly, then got out of her brother's car, which was a Landrover.  
  
She smiled slightly as she saw a familiar group of people exit the mansion, one of which was Oliver.  
  
He walked over to them, followed by Robert. She smiled widely. As they approached she waved, grinning. Robert nodded his greeting where as Oliver walked over to her and hugged her. She smiled and looked upwards, seeing his old hat placed on top of his head.  
  
"I see you got the hat back" she commented.  
  
"I see you still have Johnny's old bandana" Oliver replied smiling warmly. She nodded and smiled again. She looked at him, his hair was still green and the same length as usual, he was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with a long coat like his really old one. His skin was still as pale as is had been last time she'd seen him, he was now the same height as her now though.  
  
She smiled and looked at Robert, he looked almost the same except he was towering over her now.  
  
"You've all grown just to annoy me" she muttered, Rei smirked at her comment, he could tell that she was nervous about meeting the boys again, and she was nearly scared about meeting Oliver's wife, being the best friend of Oliver she had to make a good impression.  
  
Johnny elbowed his sister and told them all that they couldn't stand outside all day. As they started to walk back in, Kim whispered something to Rei who gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
Amy was talking away to Enrique, Robert was being unsocial, as usual and Johnny was talking to Oliver about something quietly.  
  
It was going all right.  
  
"Kim I promise you, she'll adore you, who wouldn't?" Rei muttered kissing her quickly on the lips, making his girlfriend blush.  
  
"But if she doesn't then it'll be uncomfortable staying here over Christmas" she muttered back, looking at the ground hoping her blush would soon fade.  
  
"Stop worrying" he replied, lifting her chin up gently, she smiled and blushed again.  
  
"Damn, you really are like the perfect guy aren't you?" she said blushing even more as he winked.  
  
"Come on you love-birds!" Amy yelled waving her hands up in the air to get their attention, they both snapped out of their mini day-dream and blushed, Rei laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
They walked into the living room, which was magnificent. It was a lovely white and blue colour. The sofa was clean white, the carpet was the same but the walls were painted a heavenly blue just like the ceiling. It matched the curtains. Kim couldn't hide her gasp as she looked around, her eyes resting on the mantle piece where a picture of her family stood, out of the corner of her right eye she saw her brother smile.  
  
Although she was embarrassed she hid it well and sat down, unable to hide her nervousness now as Amy went to go get Oliver's bride-to-be from the garden where she was taking care of the English rosebush.  
  
"So what's she like?" Rei asked.  
  
"She's got a kind heart, she loves and sees all the beauty of the world. She's English, and you might be able to tell that from her accent, you'll both love her. At least, I hope you will" Oliver said glancing quickly at Kim who smiled.  
  
"I'm sure we will" she said.  
  
Oliver smiled as he saw the door open and Amy walk in followed by a girl.  
  
Kim blinked and muttered "Holy shit!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes my dear..readers? I have, like, one. Anyway yes dear readers I'm back to my cliff-hanging ways lol.  
  
Anyway to something important.  
  
*Hugs Ravenstar* YAY!!!!!! You reviewed I hoped that you would have!!!! Yes I knew I HAD to do a story for my boy Oliver! He's so cool and I felt bad for making him lose Kim in the other two stories. And don't worry about not reviewing for a while, I can take a guess that people don't like DBZ that much although War Of the Black Roses is just a funny story using the DBZ characters. Anyway I haven't seen/heard of any of those things you listed apart from Yu-Gi-Oh so that really hardly helps, and I tried a Yu-Gi-Oh story once it sucked big time. And about your story, I don't think you should scrap it..and you still owed me that long chapter. But if you're gonna start over then go right a head, I'll read it even if I've never seen/read/heard of what it's based on.. I promise not to keep you waiting too long to find out why Kim said 'holy shit' after seeing the bride I promise *Grins evilly * Anyway thanks for reviewing!*Hugs*  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	3. Silence

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Three: Silence  
  
((A/N: *Laughs evilly* I'm the evil cliffy master!!!!!!! *Coughs* Ok well it's all planned so here you go thanks for all you people who reviewed))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl glanced at Kim with purple tinted eyes, hoping no one would comment on the girls comment.  
  
"Kim, Rei, this is Kerri, Kerri this my friend and her boyfriend Rei" Oliver said. Kerri nodded her pale brown hair fell into her face slightly. Kim blinked, this girl, no 'woman' was quite pretty, her pale hair was long and wavy, her eyes were almost clear but they had a purple tint, she had porcelain skin, it was perfect, she has quite thin and just a bit smaller than Oliver, she was wearing a knee length green skirt and a short sleeved white t-shirt.  
  
"It's great to meet you" Kerri said holding out a hand to shake. Rei shook her hand and nodded, Kim politely shook her hand as well and also stayed silent.  
  
Kerri nodded and sat down next to Oliver, she was defiantly English, you could just tell it about her, either that or she was raised by an English person, she sat with her hands in her lap, talking with proper grammar and with a soft voice.  
  
Johnny seemed to get along with her well enough so did everyone else, but Rei and Kim were staying near to silent, later on, after eating a nice meal everyone either went out or went into their rooms.  
  
In Kim and Rei they were talking quietly while practicing sparring.  
  
Both of them were wearing a lose t-shirt and jogging bottoms while wearing their padded gloves.  
  
"So what is your problem with her?" Rei asked as he blocked a kick that Kim had aimed at his head.  
  
"With Kerri?" Kim asked as she blocked Rei's punch, "She's a bitch, I'll tell you that much"  
  
"How would you know? You've only just met her," he asked  
  
"I used to know here, her name was Kerri the 'Phoenix' then," Kim said going to kick Rei's ribs, only softly, but she'd caught him off guard.  
  
He sighed and took a step back. "How about you tell me how you knew her and I'll block all your attacks?"  
  
Kim shook her head "I don't want to tell you all about it all that I will say if that I wouldn't be surprised if she's gonna divorce Oliver after she's sold all his paintings, she's the kind of girl who would do that!"  
  
"Kim! I doubt she would, she seems like a nice girl," Rei said not wanting Kim to hate this girl too much.  
  
"Well she's do something, she might even just stay with him till she sees a fresh piece of meat!" Kim said angrily before jumping up and trying to kick Rei around the head, it was softly done but it still shocked him slightly, He pulled his gloves off and sat on the bed.  
  
"Kim calm down, are you sure that you're just not worried about Oliver?"  
  
Kim glared slightly "I might be, but that _was_ was she was like, she was used to the best" Kim smiled "Well I guess she'll have to stand for second best with guys"  
  
Rei smiled slightly, "So are you going to give her chance?" Kim nodded then picked up a bag that had the symbol of the Majestics on, "I'm going to go take out my repressed anger on the punching bags, see ya later" she said blowing a kiss at Rei, who just blinked, a few hours ago she hadn't remembered that she'd lived here, now she knew where everything was.  
  
Kim sighed, it might just be because she was worried about her best friends but she still thought that this girl was nothing but trouble, she walked past the bathroom and heard talking from inside.  
  
"I promised him that we'd get married in Paris, can't you both go there?" a soft voice was asking "Yes mother I realize that father doesn't agree with France"  
  
Kim blinked it was Kerri.  
  
"But, please try and get him to go, it means a lot of have the wedding in France, please?" she said before hanging up and leaving, she jumped as she saw Kim.  
  
"Oh Kimberly, I'm sorry, you scared me" she said holding a hand to her chest.  
  
"No it's my fault I shouldn't have been sneaking around" Kim said bowing slightly.  
  
"So I guess you heard what's going on?" Kerri asked Kim nodded.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"If you _EVER_ breathe a word of this I will cut off your head and stick it on a pike and out it on top of London tower!" Kerri hissed poking a pointed finger into Kim's chest, her face was twisted into a mask of hatred; she narrowed her eyes before walking away her brown hair swinging slightly from left to right.  
  
Kim blinked, "Hey what's your problem?" she asked looking at the girl, who paused, her purple tinted eye glinted as she glared at Kim.  
  
"My problem is that I don't trust little tramps like you" she hissed again "Especially after what I know about you, you do know that happily ever after never lasts?"  
  
Kim growled "Shut up, I knew you hadn't changed you self centered bitch, if you must know I have changed" she paused looking at Kerri "And if you think I'm a tramp then you'd better look in a mirror" Kim turned and continued to walk towards the staircase, she she started to walk down she caught a glimpse of the death glare that was being directed at her.  
  
"I'd stop glaring like that, unless you mean it" Kim said not looking at Kerri properly.  
  
"I mean it, don't worry" Kerri replied coolly, her voice was still soft, just as it had been while she'd been dishing out her threats and insults.  
  
Kim sighed and walked towards a door and went into the next room, before starting to take out her new found anger on the punching bags, it wasn't until midnight that she actually went back upstairs and went to sleep, not disturbing Rei, she sighed. She decided that if Kerri acted like nothing had happened then neither would she, but that was only _if_ she didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok if this chapter is screwed up then please tell me, I seem to be having that problem, I hope that ((if this chapter didn't suck)) that it was worth the wait *laughs evilly* I like using cliffhangers. Anyway review please.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	4. Girl talk

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Four: Girl Talk.  
  
((A/N: *Bows* Forgive me? I had writers block, please forgive me))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim woke up early the next morning, not able to sleep much, she kept thinking about Kerri and about how much of a bitch she was. She was brushing her hair when Rei woke up.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" he asked while rubbing his eyes, she didn't answer. "Did you even go to sleep?" She didn't answer again, he got up and walked over to her looking concerned.  
  
"Kim?" he said placing a hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I just, well I'm afraid that I'll cause trouble if I speak when I'm this angry" she said with a sigh as she put the brush down and picked up her liquid eyeliner. Rei looked at her confused, but he said nothing, he knew that she had a bad temper, it's something that made her more like her brother.  
  
She stopped brushing her hair and walked over to her bag puling out a Chinese style top and a pair of dark blue jeans. She put then on along with the locket Oliver had given her ages ago and the ring Rei had given to her ages ago. She tied her bandanna on and let her hair down, she sighed, she'd be spending a day talking to a bunch of girls while the boys went out.  
  
Amy walked into the room wearing a red top and matching bandanna.  
  
"Come on Kim, the girls will be arriving any moment now!" she said smiling, Kim smiled as well. She might as well grin and get through it. They walked downstairs, both girls stopped as soon as they saw Kerri. She was wearing a thin pale purple dress while her hair was decorated with a flower head band. She didn't seem to notice them as she walked downstairs and went into the living room, the doorbell rang and Amy and Kim exchanged a glance as they walked downstairs.  
  
Three girls were standing at the door. One was tallish with red hair that was wearing a white sports vest and black baggy combat jeans she was wearing a golden chain with a gold heart on it and sun glasses. She was standing with her weight on her right side. Next to her was another tallish girl with icy blue hair that fell down by her ankles, her skin was almost deadly pale making her purple tinted eyes stand out, her blue colored finger nails were drumming against her pale freckled arms, she was wearing a strappy purple top and a short blue skirt with long over the knee purple boots. She was standing up straight while looking at the ground boredly. The other girl had short red hair and green eyes, she was wearing a blue short sleeved t-shirt and jean shorts with trainers she looked about 14 at a first glance but one look at her face told you she was 18-22, she was carrying a hand bag that had the 'Play boy' logo on while putting on her blue hat that looked a bit like Oliver's except it was more floppy.  
  
Kim blinked then smiled when she was the red haired girl with the golden necklace. "Rayne!" she said running towards her the girl smiled and run towards Kim hugging her when they made contact.  
  
"Wow you and Johnny are _still_ going steady?" Kim asked as they stopped hugging.  
  
"Yeah, he's so sweet" Rayne giggled. She looked at Amy then winked.  
  
Rayne had been going out with Johnny for the past few years, her and Kim had been friends since James kidnapped them both.  
  
The tall pale skinned girl coughed to get everyone attention.  
  
"Are we not going to be introduced then?" her tone was very strict and she sounded like she came from a grammar school in England. The third girl smiled.  
  
"Yeah why are we just standin' 'ere like lemons?" she asked, she had a loose type voice that was coated with an Italian accent.  
  
As Amy and Kim showed them into the living room, they talked a bit. The Italian girl was Enrique's new girlfriend, they'd met ages ago when he was 14 her name was Rosetta. The other girl was Tabitha, Robert's girlfriend, they'd been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while now and since she was as stubborn as Robert they seemed like a match made in heaven.  
  
Kerri stood up as soon as the girls walked in.  
  
"Oh it's so great to see all of you!" she said while smiling. After the usual hugs and greeting everyone sat down and began to catch up with each other's lives. An hour passed, they'd finally finished the catching up part of their conversation and they'd moved onto other stuff.  
  
"So, Kerri how'd you meet Oliver?" Rayne asked as she put her glass of cola down on the table.  
  
"Oh that's simple, I was in a restaurant of his waiting for my date, who stood me up, Oliver, being the sweet guy he is, came up and offered to take me home because it was so late and we fell in love instantly" Kerri replied smiling brightly, "He was so sweet I couldn't help but like him at first but once I got to know him it was obvious that he was for me"  
  
Kim couldn't help but clench her fists slightly; she had no clue why she was acting like this.  
  
"Aww that is so sweet! It's a proper love story!" Rosetta squealed clapping her hands together slightly, she may have been drunk for all they knew; either that or she was overly hyper.  
  
Tabitha just gave Rosetta and odd look then looked at Kim, "Robert said that you knew Kerri, is that true?"  
  
Kim nodded smiling slightly "We _used_ to be friends"  
  
Kerri smirked "Oh yes, but Kimberly wasn't as _nice_ when she was younger"  
  
Kim glared "There was nothing wrong with me" her hands her forming into fists again, this girl really got under her skin.  
  
"Yes there was, me and her stopped being friends because she was being a right player" Kerri said, Kim glared; Rayne was the only one who laughed.  
  
"Kim? A Playa? Yeah right"  
  
"She's telling the truth," Kim muttered, looking at the ground as she did.  
  
Rayne stopped laughing, "You were a playa?" Kim nodded with clenched teeth.  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Look I was 7 I had 2 boyfriends you can't really call me a playa for that can you?" Kim snapped, Rayne grinned.  
  
"I knew you weren't a playa" Tabitha smiled slightly, but it was only a short one since Kerri added something.  
  
"That's not all though, I'm sorry to you all I usually hate to do this but you've got the wrong idea about it. Her boyfriend's two boys one from her school and one from her hometown, she set them both on each other. The one from her hometown beat the other boy so hard that he almost died"  
  
Kim glared even more "That's not my fault"  
  
"Oh really then you cheered for the other boy by accident then?"  
  
"I was only 7 I didn't realize that the other boy was seriously hurt!" By now Kim was standing up.  
  
"Oh great your temper s still as bad as it was 11 years ago" Kerri said coolly, everyone gave her a questioning look, "Kimberly beat me up, or started to, when I confronted her about something"  
  
"You deserved what you got" Kim muttered her fists her clenched so tightly that they'd turned white.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kerri asked calmly a small smirk plastered onto her face.  
  
"I said you deserved what you fucking got! I'm sick of you, you haven't even told them about yourself you're just setting them against me!" Kim yelled everyone looked at her; Rosetta stood up and looked at Kim.  
  
"Look, calm down she's only telling the tru-!" Kim cut her off by punching her in the face.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled "None of you know anything close to the fucking truth!" and after she'd yelled that she fell to the floor after Tabitha foot collided with her face.  
  
"Thank Tabitha, not the best way but 'twas the most effective" Kerri said as the butler came in a carried Kim's body upstairs to lock her in the bedroom.  
  
"She's really short tempered isn't she?" Rosetta said holding an ice pack to her nose, which had been badly bruised.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid she's always been like that" Kerri sighed before they sat back down to finished their conversation.  
  
About three hours later the boys returned only to be filled in on the incident.  
  
"She what!?" Rei asked  
  
"She went mad, just because we were talking about her a bit" Kerri said before bursting into tears "She was yelling at us and she punch Rosetta!"  
  
Oliver walked forward and hugged his fiancé. "Calm down" he said softly as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
Rei sighed and walked upstairs asking for the door to be unlocked.  
  
As he walked in he saw his girlfriend punching a pillow that she'd somehow attached to the wall. She looked up and saw him, she punched the pillow again then sighed.  
  
"Let me guess I'm the most hated person in this house"  
  
He sighed and closed the door behind him as he entered "Yes"  
  
"She was telling them all about my 'mistakes' when I was little I couldn't take it, they know near to nothing about the truth!" she punched the pillow again.  
  
"What _is_ the truth then?" he asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
She looked at him for a second before leaning against the wall.  
  
"You know about my arranged 'marriage' to James right? Well I used to get along with him before he was violent, but while I was out with him I was out with another boy. They got into a fight and because I liked James more I cheered him on to start with. He started to punch the boy repeatedly in the face, that's when I tired to stop the fight but Kerri stopped me and I punched her to get her out of my way, James had already hurt the boy so badly that he looked like he was going to die. James didn't get into trouble though, I did because Kerri said that I'd started the fight. Then" Kim broke off and punched the wall "Forget it, I'm not going to bother, the rest is between me and her"  
  
Kim continued to punch the pillow ignore Rei she just needed to vent her anger. Eventually Rei left the room locking the door again, as he left he said that she was worrying him in response to this Kim told him not to worry she was just going insane, although he laughed he couldn't stop worrying, he watched her go and fall onto the bed before locking the door.  
  
Kim fell asleep quickly mainly out of exhaustion. Rei hoped that if she self her anger off she'd stop fighting with Kerri. But the chances of that were slim _very_ slim. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again I'm like so sorry for keeping you so long. I hope you're all still interested in the story I'm just lazy/busy. Please review, this was quite a long chapter as well.  
  
~*~Phoeniux147~*~ 


	5. Ignore me

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Five: Ignore me!  
  
((A/N: I take it I'm not forgiven?))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oliver!" Rei called as he called downstairs catching up with Oliver an hour after he left Kim in the bedroom.  
  
Oliver looked up, "What?" he asked as he stopped walking.  
  
"Could I ask you to talk to Kerri, the argument was because she provoked Kim" Rei said, he knew it was a mistake by the glare Oliver gave him.  
  
"How can you blame Kerri for this?!" he snapped "Kimberly was the one who was being violent!"  
  
"But she was talking to me and Kerri provoked her" Rei said calmly.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Kerri wouldn't provoke Kim on purpose, maybe you should stop listing to Kimberly's lies" Oliver went to walk away but he got shoved forcefully into a wall, smacking his face against it.  
  
"Kim wouldn't lie to me, unlike your soon to be wife my girlfriend is honest" Rei snapped walking away wondering why he was so angry all of a sudden.  
  
Oliver sighed, he didn't know why he'd snapped at Rei, he rubbed his nose, which thankfully wasn't broken. He was supposed to be friends with Rei and Kim, not having a go at them. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked in.  
  
"Hiya Olli" Kerri said, she was sitting at the desk drawing something. She looked up and smiled, but her smile faded as she saw his gloomy face, "Oh Olli what's wrong?" she asked in her overly soft and sweet voice.  
  
"It's just that, I had a go at Rei" he said with a sigh "I'm also blaming Kimberly for everything, I'm her best friend, I shouldn't be doing that"  
  
She frowned "She's a violent girl, she always has been, it's a real surprise that you get on with her, you're like fire and water"  
  
"No she's not normally like this, I guess she's under stress, or maybe she's just not used to this" he said with a small sigh.  
  
"Used to what? You being happy for a change, Oh Olli, she was like this when I knew her, maybe when she was her brother slave she changed but I doubt it" Kerri said still frowning.  
  
"Kerri" he paused "You might be right but when I knew her she was never like this, yeah she had a wild side but so do many people" he said smiling slightly "Let's just forget about this conversation it's depressing, lets just get some sleep"  
  
Kerri smiled and went back to drawing, as Oliver went and changed for bed.  
  
Rei sighed and walked into his and Kim's room, she was asleep.  
  
He walked over to her and looked at her face, she even looked stressed in her sleep, it was kind of upsetting to see his girlfriend like this. She was supposed to be happy for her friend not angry and stressed out.  
  
He sighed and got changed for bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning once everyone had eaten breakfast Oliver suggested that they all treated their 'girls' to a day out. While he'd been suggesting this Kim had been staring at the soft blue carpet of the hallway.  
  
"So does everyone like the sound of that?" he asked.  
  
"Sp basically we're taking our girlfriends out so they can relax?" Enrique said before smiling "Sounds perfect"  
  
All the girls seemed to agree even Kim was nodding. Rei smiled and told her to cheer up, she just grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
They finished the plan with meeting up for dinner at some time in the evening.  
  
As everyone began to set off Oliver asked if he could talk to Kim for a second.  
  
"Yes Oliver?" she said as he walked into the dining room with her following.  
  
"I know Rei has probably asked you this before but I was wondering if you could stop fighting with Kerri" he said in a soft voice, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just ignore me from now on then" she told him simply before walking out of the room, putting on a smile for Rei and asking him where he was taking her, ignoring his confused look.  
  
After and hour or so Rei calmed down. He knew why Kim was acting this way and he decided to not say anything.  
  
He asked her what she wanted to do and was surprised to find her saying that she didn't care as long as he took her.  
  
Later on, after they'd been to the cinema and then ice-skating in the indoor ice rink, they met up with Johnny and Rayne.  
  
"Hiya Kim" Johnny called as he saw them walking towards the park, Kim smiled and waved, dragging Rei over to see the other couple.  
  
"Hiya Kim, what'd your boy treat you to?" Rayne asked smiling brightly.  
  
"Just a film and ice skating" Kim told her while grinning.  
  
"Johnny took me to see the London Eye, that's why we left quickly" Rayne said, Johnny had his arm around her waist while her head was leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Aww how sweet" Kim said as Rei rolled his eyes and looked at Johnny, who had a confused look, his sister had been moody pretty much ever since she'd got to Scotland now she was grinning and joking about.  
  
After a few more minutes of talking Rayne and Johnny said they were going to meet up with Enrique and his date so they'd better get going, as they left Kim kissed Rei on the cheek.  
  
"You can stop looking confused ya know" she told him with a small giggle.  
  
"Oh" he said blushing with embarrassment, he hadn't realized it had been so obvious  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up" she told him before taking his hand and starting to walk, hoping he'd have the sense to walk as well. ((Don't worry he did))  
  
"I cheered you up?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. Even though at first I was just acting happy for all of you but now, I'm not acting" she kissed him on the cheek again, which he returned by kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Good I'm glad you're happy," he said while smiling.  
  
"I love your smile," she said while hugging him.  
  
"Well I love you," He whispered in her ear before kissing her again.  
  
She grinned, "I love you too"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok yet again sorry for the wait. I hope this makes up for it?  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	6. Dinner

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Six: Dinner  
  
((A/N: I haven't had a review in ages. I take it I'm really not forgiven ((Don't worry ravenstar I got your review))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim and Rei quickly went home and got changed before heading towards the restaurant where everyone was meeting for the last meal together before the wedding. Rei was wearing his usual type of t-shirt with black trousers and his type of shoes. Kim was wearing a kimono what only went down to her knees and the sleeves were extra baggy, it was dark blue with golden stitching on it. Rei kissed her on the cheek while she tied her hair up in a bun and put decorative sticks through it in a cross style. A smile spread across her face.  
  
"Shall we go then?" she asked as they heard a car horn beep outside.  
  
"Your uncle thinks so" Rei said while laughing, both of them walked out to the landrover that Kim's uncle was driving them in.  
  
"Wow don't you both look posh" he commented as he held to door open for his niece and her boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks Uncle" she replied with a soft smile as she leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder after they were seated.  
  
"So you're going to the Cygnet and Swan?" her uncle asked, Kim nodded as he set off to drive.  
  
Once they arrived they saw Johnny and Rayne waiting outside for them. Rayne was wearing a skirt and a smart pair of trousers that were glittery with her hair tied up in a spiky type style, Johnny was wearing a suit but he still has a bandanna on, except it was black.  
  
As the four of them walked in, Rei blinked at the beauty of the restaurant. It had mirrors on the wall, a chandelier and music playing by a golden stage. ((a/n: sorry I just typed what sounded posh to me)) Everyone was wearing smart clothes, this place looked like only the rich and famous ate here, and he also noticed that him and Kim stood out.  
  
Tabitha and Robert stood up as the two couples approached the table. Robert was wearing a white suit and Tabitha was wearing an icy blue gown with gloves that matched. Rei and Kim bowed when they had reached the table, Tabitha smiled and commented on their outfits.  
  
"Your dress is beautiful Tabitha" Kim said after she'd sat down, Enrique was whispering in his girlfriends ear, she was wearing a red top and a skirt with red high heels, Rosetta was giggling, so obviously no one wanted to hear what the two were whispering about. When everyone was seated they finally saw Oliver and Kerri walk in. Oliver was wearing a suit, although he looked so odd in it, Kerri however was wearing a short black dress, but it was the type you'd see a slut wearing really. It went up to just above her knees and could be cut into a mini skirt and strappy top. It was unbelievable, even Rosetta, who was the type of girl who would wear that dress had a slight look of disgust on her face.  
  
After everyone was seated they all started talking a bit. Then they ordered meals. No one, thankfully, mentioned Kerri's outfit although they made nice comments about Kim's and Rei's.  
  
Halfway during the meal, which was taking a while since a lot of talking was going on Kerri decided to finally make her comment about Kim's kimono.  
  
"So Kimberly what's that dress called?" she asked politely, giving Kim the impression that this was going to be a nice act, so of course she'd have to play along.  
  
"It's called a kimono, they are made from the finest silk in China" she explained while drinking some of her water, since she'd refuse to have white wine.  
  
"Oh" Kerri said a small smirk appeared on her face like magic "So you could afford to get a kimono made of the finest silk in China, but you can't afford a decent house?"  
  
Kim took in the insult while eating some of the pasta she'd ordered for her meal.  
  
"I'm happy living in our flat" she said calmly, although she was slowly getting annoyed, "But then again I guess if I could afford a decent house I'd have no more money left to spend on decent clothing would I?"  
  
Kerri glared "This was a custom made dress made by my aunt"  
  
"Oh are you sure she didn't get it from the local lingerie shop?" Kim asked calmly eating some more of her pasta, realizing that if Kerri started a scene only Rei would know what it's about since Enrique and Rosetta had gone for 'drinks' and Tabitha and Robert had gone to dance, the only people left were talking.  
  
"You wanna start something?" Kerri hissed.  
  
"No" Kim replied, smiling slightly as Rei held her hand, squeezing it slightly because she was being mature.  
  
"Fine" Kerri said before getting up and kissing Oliver on the cheek "I'm gonna go get a drink, be right back" Oliver just nodded not pointing out that they had a bottle on the table.  
  
Rei kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for helping Rei" she said while smiling.  
  
"You wouldn't have fought anyway, would you?" he asked.  
  
"In my kimono? No" she replied before going back to eating her meal, Rei had finished his so he started talking to Johnny and Rayne.  
  
"So do you think they'll be another wedding soon?" Johnny asked with a smirk, Rei looked confused.  
  
"You know dawg, between you and Kim" Rayne said smirking as well, Rei blushed.  
  
"There's no plans for one" he answered, "But I really love her, so I don't care if we get married or not at the moment"  
  
"Aww that's sweet" Oliver commented as he poured himself another glass of wine, Rei blinked.  
  
"If we have wine here why did Kerri go and get a drink?" he asked, before anyone could answer there was a small scream, made by Kim, they all looked at her, on her head was pasta and down her dress wad red wine. A waiter was standing behind her apologizing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miss, I tripped. I'm ever so sorry!" he kept repeating while Kim looked at her dress in horror, she'd never get the red wine stain out. Rei walked over to her.  
  
"Kim, are you alright?" he asked softly, she was silent for a few seconds before she replied.  
  
"I'm going back to the mansion", there were tears in the corners of her eyes as she got up and walked out, most people were looking at her and her spoilt kimono, Rei ran after her, Johnny and Rayne got up as well, that's when Kerri arrived.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"The waiter just spilt stuff all over Kim, we're all going back to the mansion, can you get the others" Rayne said before her and Johnny ran out after Kim and Rei.  
  
Kerri sighed "And again she'd ruined something"  
  
Oliver blinked "It wasn't her fault"  
  
"She's a jinx on our marriage" she said before going to go find Robert and Tabitha, Oliver sighed, he had to agree with Kerri on this one. As he went to go find Enrique he didn't notice that his fiancé was handing £50 to the waiter.  
  
"Thank you for doing that for me" she said with a smile.  
  
"Anytime madam" the waiter replied before going back to his job.  
  
Outside everyone was getting into Johnny's uncles landrover, everyone except Kim and Rei.  
  
None of them knew where they'd gone, but they were sure they'd meet up with them at the mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
"I know it was her fault Rei" Kim said as they walked along the roadside, towards to mansion.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"She hates me" she replied, "She doesn't want me to go to the wedding. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Rei sighed and carefully picked the last piece of pasta out of his girlfriends' hair, she wasn't annoyed, at least she didn't sound it, and she just sounded upset, she was trying so hard to not fight with Kerri so that Oliver wouldn't have to worry about the wedding but every time she tried to stay calm it never worked. He knew she had a short temper, but so did her brother and both of them could control it. Maybe this was Kerri's fault, he didn't know, and he wouldn't go pointing fingers. If worst came to worst they'd just both go home. But by the looks of it they'd have to leave now.  
  
"No!" Kim said staring at him in disbelief when he suggested it, "No I want to be here for Oliver's day, he's never had someone and now that he finally has I want to be here for him"  
  
Rei nodded, "But sooner or later someone is going to get hurt because of this you understand?"  
  
Kim nodded and they continued to walk towards the mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
Kim was sitting downstairs talking to Johnny about stuff, she'd cheered up after about an hour or two. Rei was upstairs writing a letter to his uncle who was looking after their flat while they were gone. Just as he finished he heard the door open, he turned around to see Kerri opening the door.  
  
"Rei I need to talk to you" she said, he nodded and told her to come in, as she closed the door and turned it so it locked.  
  
"So...Rei"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooh slight cliffhanger...am I gonna get reviews now that I'm being the evil cliffe master? I hope so.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	7. NO

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Seven: No.  
  
((A/N: *Sniffs* I put in a cliffhanger and yet I still get not reviews! T_T oh well...))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want to talk about Kerri?" Rei asked, while standing up and allowing Kerri to sit down on his chair. She bowed slightly and sat down.  
  
"I just felt so bad about Kimberly, she looked so upset when she ran out today. She's been quite stressed recently" Kerri said in a kind and caring voice that would have warmed the heart of anyone.  
  
"I know. I don't know what's wrong with her" Rei lied, he was watching Kerri with careful eyes, if this woman was out to get his girlfriend he wanted to stay aware.  
  
"I'm starting to think that she's just trying to get Oliver to not marry me," the woman muttered.  
  
"She wouldn't do that" Rei insisted in a kind of sharp tone but Kerri looked up at him with slightly watery eyes.  
  
"She used to like him, he told me. Maybe she couldn't stand the fact that he's found a girl of his own," she whispered in a sad, pathetic sort of way. Rei took a deep breath. He wasn't going to lose his temper.  
  
"Kim wants Oliver to get married. She's happy for him" he told her calmly, but she shook her head and covered her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm jumping to conclusions. I just want this marriage to be over with! This wedding! It's starting to break Oliver and me up! He's starting to get second thoughts!" by this time tears were falling down her now pale cheeks. "He's so annoyed about all that's happened that he thinks I'm a-a-a jinx!"  
  
Rei couldn't help it; he pulled Kerri up gently and hugged her so she'd stop crying.  
  
"It's ok. Most men get like this before a wedding" he told her, "he still loves you"  
  
She leaned her head against Rei's chest, tears still trickling down her face silently. Rei continued to hold her, trying to make her stop crying. ((A/n: I'd love to meet a guy who can just stand there while a girl cries and not some how feel they should do something. I'd chop his third leg off))  
  
Keri hid a small smile while she 'cried'  
  
'Men are so easy to fool' she thought as she continued to cry while clinging onto Kim's boyfriend.  
  
Rei looked at her "Are you alright now?" he asked, she shook her head.  
  
"I'm still worried, what if it's not cold feet? What if it's him going off me?" she whimpered.  
  
"Kerri. I can promise you. He loves you too much to just go off of you," he told her softly.  
  
"Really?" she asked looking up at him, Rei blinked, she suddenly looked like she was smirking, maybe it was just him...Yes she was smirking it wasn't just his mind playing tricks. She was defiantly smirking; he froze slightly as he felt her hands on his waistline, he felt colder than ice when he heard her purr in his ear the words.  
  
"Calm down, I won't bite...unless you want me to"  
  
She took her hands off of him and he stepped back, finding himself against a wall.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked in an uncharacteristic way.  
  
"Nothing...Not yet anyway" she said in a silky tone that made Rei's blood freeze even more.  
  
"Why are you acting strange?" he asked, stammering slightly,  
  
"Well since you were so nice to me I want to re-pay the favor" she told him, placing her hands on her waist.  
  
"Trust me, you can not pay me back...In fact don't pay me back at all" he said quickly edging for the door, he didn't even get there before he felt her body on his, he looked at her, he didn't know what was happening or why it was happening.  
  
She smirked and pushed her body closer to his, watching the panic and confusion in his eyes, she was merely playing with him for the moment.  
  
"Please go away" he asked "I have no...Interest in you" he knew that she wouldn't listen, something inside of him kept telling him just to hit her and run.  
  
But he couldn't, he would never hit a girl, after he'd seen the way Kim had been abused he's vowed never to lay a finger on a girl unless it was for a martial arts training or tournament.  
  
He was helpless, she tried to shove her away but she just pushed herself against him even more, then she made their lips touch, forcing her tongue into his mouth so it could explore. Rei tried his hardest to get her away he really did, he kept hold of her wrists as her hands tried to move southwards.  
  
He tried to move her away but he failed, there was only one thing for it, he let go of her wrists and ignored where her hands went as he shoved her backwards and kicked her in the ribs with only a quarter of the power that he would have used, he watched her fall to the ground, holding her ribs, he saw the tears leaking out of her eyes and pouring down her face, he heard the footsteps running towards the room but he didn't notice that his fists were clenched, or the fact that when the door burst open his girlfriends eyes were darting from Rei to Kerri.  
  
"What's going on.....What the hell did you do to her!?"  
  
Rei was oblivious to that question as he fell slightly against the wall, the shock hit him, he's just hurt a girl, never mind the fact that she'd been trying to near enough rape him, he felt Kim's hand on his shoulder, only her word penetrated through his skull.  
  
"Rei, don't worry she deserved it"  
  
Then he heard the one thing that could have snapped him awake from death, the sound of a hand against his girlfriends face as her whimper and cry of pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Is that ok? Or am I not going to get a response either way?  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	8. Going home?

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Eight: Going home  
  
((A/N: Woo! I got a reviewer! Woo!!!!! I'm so happy that I'm gonna update this fic right now woo!!!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't you dare say that about her, Kim your boyfriend is in the wrong don't stand up for him!" everyone was surprised by Rayne's defensiveness that Rayne was giving.  
  
Kim whimpered slightly over her cry of pain as Rayne's hand connected with her face.  
  
"Rei would only hit someone if it was the only thing to do. I should know!" she snapped, her teeth bared, her right hand laying gently on her right cheek that was raw red.  
  
"Oh has he been hitting you too then?" Tabitha asked she too was glaring at Kim, who didn't even look scared of the taller and probably stronger girl.  
  
"No Rei's a gentleman"  
  
"Oh and I supposed our boyfriends aren't?"  
  
"No, I know those lot are perfect gentlemen but _she_" she paused only to point at Kerri "She is not a lady she hasn't even got the right to marry a gentleman!"  
  
"Oh" Tabitha said with a smug smirk on her face, "We get it now"  
  
"Get what now?" Kim asked glaring coldly, her eyes practically glowing red with anger.  
  
"You're jealous" Tabitha said, "We always knew that Oliver was your safety net"  
  
"What?" Kim growled.  
  
"Tabitha..." Rayne started to say  
  
"No, Rayne even you know about it"  
  
"I don't think she likes Oliver like that," Rayne muttered  
  
"Yeah right, why else would she hate Kerri?"  
  
"BECAUSE KERRI IS A SELF CENTRED BITCH WHO HATES ME BECAUSE I HIT HER WHEN I WAS 6!!!!!!" Kim yelled, a few tears falling down her face "She's been doing this all because of what I did when I was younger!"  
  
Kerri was in tears as she was being helped up by Oliver "Don't blame this on me. I haven't done anything!" "Yes it is. I've tried to be polite!" Kim said.  
  
"No you haven't. I've been doing the best I can to make this wedding go without a single mistake and you're ruining it!" she cried, Oliver was holding her as pearly tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Kim felt like slapping the girl, her hands clenched tightly at her sides. How could this girl, no, she wasn't a girl she was a woman. Well how could this woman lie so much to the one she loved? She remained in a stubborn and pained silence.  
  
"You lying...." Rei couldn't even think of a good enough word to use for this witch.  
  
Kerri winced, taking a step back. "I'm sorry don't get angry again..." she moved closer to Oliver, who in reaction wrapped his arms around her even more tightly.  
  
"It's ok he won't hurt you" Oliver muttered.  
  
"He tried to do worse than hurt me," Kerri whispered in a breathless kind of way.  
  
Oliver almost dropped his fiancé in shock "What?"  
  
Rayne looked at Rei and shook her head; he was the _last_ person on the planet who would try that.  
  
Tabitha, however glared coldly at Rei "You're sick"  
  
"Rei would never do that! YOU CAN ACCUSE ME ALL YOU LIKE BUT IF YOU FUCKING ACCUSE MY BOYFRIEND YOU'D JUST BETTER..." Kim snapped taking a step forward to hit Tabitha, but Rei held her back giving her a warning look.  
  
Kim took a deep breath and looked around seeing her brother who had stayed silent through this all. He avoided her gaze, noting this Kim's glare got worse.  
  
"Not even my own brother is on my side. Fine we'll leave. You fucking ass holes can have happy little lie-ridden lives. I could really give two shits," Kim hissed before walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out two bags, throwing one at her boyfriend and pulling one onto her back.  
  
"Have a nice life Oliver" she said in her usual tone "Can I at least wish you luck?"  
  
Oliver looked at his friend, then he looked at his fiancé. The choice was simple.  
  
"Kim...Just...just go home" he said painfully. She bowed her head and walked out of the room, only pausing once to hug her brother and wish him a merry Christmas.  
  
Rei followed, he almost froze as he felt a hand graze past his trousers, he looked at Kerri then smirked and blew a kiss before walking out also. He caught up with Kim and kissed her on the cheek as he slid his arm around her waist and they continued walking.  
  
"Our flight isn't for another two weeks. Where are we going to stay?" she asked, the only response he gave her was a shrug. "In a hotel most likely" she answered for herself.  
  
He gave her a re-assuring hug before they walked out of the mansion and down the driveway and out of the gate into the cold winter weather.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so if the end part sucks have a go. I don't care I'm tired at the moment and I'm being forced to stay awake....  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	9. Memories

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Nine: Memories  
  
((A/N: Someone reviewed again woo *Dances* uh-huh oh yeah they rule uh-huh! Ok I'll shut up now and get on with this fic))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim could barely believe it; she'd watched that little cow take nearly everyone special in her life. She sat up in bed and looked around into the darkness of the hotel room. The lights from outside shone through the closed crimson curtains, giving the room an orangey glow, the patterns that had been cut into the wall, from chairs and tables being pushed against it, danced with shadows. The wardrobe stood opposite the bed, the orange glow laying on it the most, the door to the kitchen was slightly open. Kim slowly moved herself out of the bed, making sure not to wake Rei. She gently walked out of the room and into the kitchen/living area. Neither of them had bothered to unpack since they saw no point. As she saw her bag laying under the window sill she decided that she needed to look at something, something that would give her hope, something that she'd always looked at when she was down. Out of her bag she pulled a small box, she opened it and inside was something wrapped in black silk. As she unwrapped it she held a small pendant in her hand, it was shaped like a vixen and the stone was black. She put it around her neck and held the pendant in a clenched hand, her lips moving slightly in a sort of prayer.  
  
Memories flooded over her like water as she held onto the pendant.  
  
The first times she'd ever seen Rei, how he had stood up for her and growled at her brother. How he'd joked about her being Cinderella. How her brother had forbidden her to see him. How it had taken her almost dying to get Johnny to understand that she loved Rei. The tears that she'd cried when Rei had left, the ring she'd given back to him, they're last meeting.  
  
As Kim sighed more memories hit her.  
  
The happiness she'd felt when she'd found Rei, the poem that she'd wrote because of their splitting up. The mistakes she'd made in the past, her stupid depression, and her weak life. The horror that she'd been in with James, how Rayne had saved her, how she'd finally beaten that ass-hole of a man and how she'd decided to go live with Rei.  
  
The years that they'd spent together, her dancing on stage and acting while Rei continued to work at his uncles restaurant, the times when they'd spent Christmas over with her brother and her friends or the time when her friends and family stayed with her and Rei, those were happy times. Unlike now.  
  
She jerked out of her memories as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see beautiful golden eyes looking down at her.  
  
Without saying a word Rei handed her something. It was a small statue. It looked a lot like...  
  
"Vulperia..." she muttered.  
  
"Remember what my uncle told us...they aren't just for fighting, they are part of our souls, talk to her..." Rei told her in a soft whisper as he wiped the tears gently from her face.  
  
She bowed her head and let go of her pendant, putting her hands around Vulperia and letting Rei put his hands around hers, so he could help her concentrate.  
  
In a matter of seconds Kim felt herself surrounded by an inky blueness.  
  
"Vulperia?"  
  
~~What?~~  
  
~I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you~  
  
~~You haven't...you've been talking to me all the time. For a smart girl you should have known that~~  
  
~What?~  
  
~~Heh, I always thought you were the smart McGregor~~  
  
~Oh don't rub it in, just...Oh...Never mind, sorry~~  
  
~~You should be. I'd rather have a smart partner then a dumb partner~~  
  
~Well I'm sorry! But the last time I spoke to you through our link like this was..~  
  
~~When you battled James?~~  
  
~Don't mention that name~  
  
~~Why not?~~  
  
~It's an evil name that guy almost...~  
  
~~Calm down Kim, you only talk through mental bonds when you battle or when your soul is hurt, you've been the happiest girl alive since you moved out with Rei~~  
  
~I know..~  
  
~~That stupid girl is ruining it for you~~  
  
~Yep...~  
  
~~Unicoloyon is just as pissed as you are~~  
  
~He is?~  
  
~~Yes, that woman's locked him away in a cupboard~~  
  
~Evil bitch~  
  
~~Uh-huh~~  
  
~~Well you didn't start this link because you wanted to bitch about someone~~  
  
~Obviously~  
  
~~So...~~  
  
~I'm worried~  
  
~~About the slut who tried to get you killed?~~  
  
~Huh?~  
  
~~Kerri~~  
  
~Yeah. I wanted to be there for Oliver's day but I can't~  
  
~~Well why is this girl trying to get you away, it can't be because of your incident when you were 6 can it?~~  
  
~Well what else could it be?~  
  
~~I knew you'd forgotten it~~  
  
~Forgotten what!?~  
  
~~Shall I show or shall I explain?~~  
  
~Explain what?~  
  
~~Why that little bitch hates you~~  
  
Kim was suddenly aware that Vulperia was standing in front of her in the darkness. Her flames were swaying as majestically as ever. She moved her head to face a blank screen that had just appeared.  
  
The screen flickered and on it Kim saw herself when she was six.  
  
~Flashback type thingie~  
  
"But James...I don't want you to fight" she said with a tiny sigh, a boy who looked about 7 smirked, his healthy colored face lit up with a grin after that. His mousy brown hair was blown by the gentle wind.  
  
"But Kimmy, he thinks you are his girlfriend" he said  
  
"But if you fight him he'll get hurt!" she complained, her short midnight blue hair blew around her pale face as her eyes gathered tears.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't get hurt, isn't that all that matters?"  
  
She bowed her head slightly as if she was being forced into something.  
  
He walked off towards a set of swings and shoved a boy down.  
  
"Kimmy is my girlfriend not yours" he snapped.  
  
"I never said she was my girlfwend" the other little boy whimpered, holding his now cut arm that was starting to bleed. James didn't seem to have listened properly as he hit the child in the face with a heavy punch.  
  
"Just stay away from her!" he commanded, shouting over the little boys wails.  
  
Kim glared at James and darted forwards. Shielding the other small boy.  
  
"James, that's enough!" she snapped, her eyes no longer full of tears, they were full of fright.  
  
"Hey get out of my cousins way!" a girl snapped walking in front of James with her hands on her hips.  
  
The girl had long brown hair and a pale face.  
  
"No he'd going to hurt this little boy" Kim protested, trying to sound scary, but failing.  
  
"Move it" the girl snapped.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine," the girl stepped forward only to fall back a second later holding her now bleeding nose.  
  
"Owie!!! Mommy!" the girl yelled standing up and running towards a woman who looked just like her. The woman hugged the little girl.  
  
"What happened honey?" the mother asked.  
  
"Kim! She hit me mommy!" the little girl wailed.  
  
"I doubt it would be Kimberly" the woman said even though it was obviously Kim, since the little six year old was standing in a fighting stance with blood on her knuckles.  
  
"Mommy it was her she hit me!!!"  
  
"Well James hurt this little boy for no reason!" Kim snapped. The mother was shocked by the rage in this little girls voice.  
  
"I doubt it would have been James dear, now come on you two, we need to go see your mother Kimberly, she has a surprise for you" the woman grabbed her nephew and walked off, knowing that Kim would follow.  
  
The angry six year old helped up the other boy, quickly apologizing before she ran after the woman and the two kids.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Kim felt herself fall against Rei, she heard a clatter as the statue fell onto the floor, Rei helped her up, looking into her eyes, that were now full of rage and anger and also a bit of fear.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"James..." she hissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh my goddess! Look at the length of this chapter. I'd better get a review for this I swear! Ok so did everyone like how I twisted it a bit? Anyone like how I finally put the two items she'd been given into the fic? Anyone like how I did the memories part?  
  
Kim: I don't care what they liked just make them review!  
  
Phoenix: Sorry. I can't makes them.  
  
Kim: Grrrr  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	10. Fea, hate, love

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Ten: Fear, hate, love  
  
((A/N: *Bows and begs for forgiveness* I'm so sorry about the whole, not updating for a while thing. Writers block seems to striking everywhere I look!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Rei asked, surprised that Kim had even said that word.  
  
"James...Kerri...they're related" she said slowly, aware that she had tears falling out of her eyes but she didn't stop them. There was no point. It was either cry or scream, crying was quieter.  
  
"They are? It would explain the bitchiness," Rei said softly, "And the whole trying to get into my pants thing too"  
  
"They're close cousins" she told him, feeling his hold on her get tighter as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"So...do you think Oliver knows?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"No"  
  
Rei blinked at Kim, "Why not?"  
  
"He loves her" she closed her eyes and laid her head against Rei's chest "Until I'm sure that she's gonna hurt him, I will not say a word"  
  
Rei just nodded and held her, after a few minutes he knew she was asleep. He gently picked her up and took her to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed.  
  
'She shouldn't have gone through this' he thought as he looked down at her. He walked into the living room and looked out of the window, as soon as he heard a faint ringing sound he searched for its source. He wasn't quite sure how he went from admiring the sun just below sight and looking for whatever was ringing.  
  
Once he found it, it being the phone, he pressed the answer button so quickly he thought he might have pressed the wrong one by accident "Hello?"  
  
"Rei? It's Oliver," the green haired man's voice sounded very nervous.  
  
"Oh...Not to sound rude, but what the fuck do you want?" Rei asked.  
  
"You and Kim are still coming to the wedding...I don't care if you want to argue about it, I'll send Johnny over to drag you here"  
  
Rei laughed quietly "Ok, ok, I'm sure Kim would love that, she's been upset since we left"  
  
"I thought she might have been" Oliver sighed "I've spoken to Kerri, she says as long as Kim stays away from her at all times, she doesn't care"  
  
"Ok, well Kim's finally getting some decent sleep, when is the wedding exactly?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, we'll be there, I promise"  
  
"Ok. Seeya Rei, give my love to Kim" Oliver said, his tone obviously cheerful. Rei the hung up. He couldn't wait to tell Kim.  
  
****  
  
"So you told her yet?" Johnny asked Oliver; all of the people in Johnny's mansion, minus, Rayne and Kerri were awake. It was 5:00am and Enrique and his girlfriend were nowhere to be seen, and some people were thankful for that. Robert was fully dressed and wide-awake; Tabitha was by his side, drooping like a flower, with sleepiness.  
  
Oliver nodded while getting some eye cream out of the bathroom and rubbing it over his eyes. No one had got much sleep, it was a surprise that Kerri wasn't around, she'd normally be pacing worriedly around, pretending to be doing something.  
  
He sighed and walked back out of the bathroom, only to hear Johnny yelling at Robert.  
  
"No you cheated!!!" The hotheaded Scottish man was yelling.  
  
"I did not" came the cool, calm reply.  
  
"YOU DID!!!!!!!!!" Johnny yelled, making everyone within a 5000-mile radius wake up or stop what they were doing just to yell the words 'shut up' ((a/n: I had to add it in...it just seemed so funny at the time))  
  
Oliver shook his head, brushing the green strands out of his eyes. Maybe things would go alright after all.  
  
He sat down putting his head in his hands.  
  
"How many times have we said that?" he muttered. Something would go wrong, someone would ruin his perfect day. He knew it. He just had to pray it didn't and look shocked when it did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'd delayed it enough I'm updating and I don't care that it's too short!!!!!!!!  
  
T_T I hope you liked it anyway.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	11. Secrets

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Eleven: Secrets  
  
((A/N: Bows and begs for forgiveness anyone still reading? TT))

* * *

"Kerri?" a voice asked as a figure walked into the back room of a restaurant, his brown hair messed slightly but looking graceful. His muddy brown eyes glittering in the dim light. A girl was sitting at a table, her brown hair down and swinging behind her while she looked towards the man.  
  
She stood up, looking at him with purple tinted eyes, hugging him "James, I'm glad you're back!"  
  
"Aye, glad to be back cuz" the man hugged her before looking at his cousin, brushing her hair out of her eyes "Yes, you are still beautiful"  
  
She smiled "Thanks James"  
  
He smiled back and sat down at the table "So why am I here?"  
  
"A certain Scottish girl is bothering me, and, I was wondering if you would mind coming to my wedding just to make sure she didn't do anything to mess it up" She said while sitting down also, her hands resting gently on the tables' surface, clasped together, her long nails shining under the dim light. The man looked to his cousin, with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Now, if I'm correct, you mean the McGregor girl" when the girl nodded he sighed. "No"  
  
"But James"  
  
"I said no. End of story" he got up to leave, shaking his head slightly  
  
"Hmmm so you're giving up? Letting Rei take her, to be the one who 'gets her'? Damn you've gone soft," Kerri said while putting one leg across the other, making the skirt she was wearing move up her leg slightly.  
  
James stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists. His cousin carried on.  
  
"Hmmm are you scared that you'll get hurt? Or are you just scared that you've grown weak?"  
  
He turned around, and quicker than she could blink an eye he'd grabbed her by the throat and was holding her against the wall. "I have **NOT** grown weak and I'm **NOT **scared of any of them!" as she gasped for breath he let her go, watching her body hit the floor, on her knees, rubbing her throat with her hands.  
  
"So why not?" she asked quietly, coughing slightly then looking up at him as he sat down looking at the ground.  
  
"It's Kimberly...I would end up killing her" he muttered "Then not only would I be hated, I'd hate myself"  
  
"You won't kill her...focus on killing Rei and taking Kimberly" Kerri said.  
  
The offer sunk into his head. Kimberly...he could have her...she could be his...the things he could do.  
  
He could just imagine hanging Rei up by his wrists and cutting off that long hair of his. Then letting him hang there while he punched him, weighing his legs down so that after a while they'd snap and once they did that he could tie that stupid Asian boy down and stab him repeatedly while forcing Kimberly to stay in the other room. Once Rei was dead or dying he'd go back to Kim, throw her onto the bed and kiss her, just letting her try to escape. It made it more fun, but by now she should know not to try and resist, he'd get her, he'd always vowed to. Vows are never broken, not in his family.  
  
A smile crept onto his face. Kimberly...she defiantly was older...that'd be great to see. He licks his lips, as he thought of her body would look, bound to his bed while he...  
  
Keri broke him from his thoughts, knowing all to well what he was thinking of "Not now James"  
  
He glared at her for just a second before standing up and holding out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Ok dear cousin I shall go to your wedding" he smirked insanely "And I shall 'greet' Kimberly"  
  
Kerri smiled "Good, now I'd better go home. Oliver's probably waiting" she kissed her cousin on the cheek and handed him an invite before walking out.  
  
James sat there for a second then followed. Looking at the invite.  
  
His smirk came back.  
  
"Kimberly...Kim...heh either way you say it, she's still mine!" he laughed leaning against a wall in an alleyway.  
  
She was his...like she rightfully should have been.

* * *

Yes he is back! The psycho the insane guy JAMES! Now someone please review!  
  
_Phoenix147_


	12. Evil

Title: Is Love Enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor  
  
Chapter Twelve: Evil.  
  
((A/N: Bows and begs for forgiveness anyone still reading? TT))

* * *

"Come on Kim, we're going to be late" Rei urged his girlfriend to hurry up with whatever she was doing in the bedroom. She emerged with a set of Rei's clothes on.  
  
"It's lucky you have such a feminine figure Rei, otherwise I'd be out of clothes" she said with a smile as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the apartment, watching Kim put on her locket, her ring and everything else she'd once been given as a gift. He was quite sure that her Vulperia statue was in her pocket somewhere  
  
They got into a cab and told the driver where to go.  
  
"Johnny! Where is she!?" Oliver asked, pacing backwards and forwards outside, waiting to greet his friend when she showed up.  
  
"You know what Kim's like, she'll have had second thoughts about coming to see us again" Johnny replied, trying to calm his green haired friend.  
  
"I hope not. I want her to be here for the wedding, she's been my friend the longest" he didn't stop pacing.  
  
Johnny sighed and continued leaning against the wall, Rayne wasn't in the mansion. Her, Kerri and Tabitha had gone shopping, and Johnny wished she hadn't gone now, he didn't realize that he'd miss her in the course of, one hour. Gawd he missed her too much for this, and the fact that he was worried about his sister, his friend, himself. It wasn't an easy time, because of the recent events he hadn't slept nor eaten since his sister had stormed out because he hadn't been on her side. What a good brother he was. He let out a shaky sigh as he looked towards the gates, almost fainting at the sight of a cab driving through them. He knew who it was, and it seemed Oliver did too because he'd stopped pacing.  
  
As soon as the cab pulled up and Kim got out she was suddenly getting hugged by two people she'd known all her life.  
  
"God! Guy's let go of me" she giggled. Oliver was the last one to stop hugging her. He saw the locket he'd once given her and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you came back" he said before she threw her arms around him and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Why would I miss this? No little bitch is gonna let me miss the most important day of your life" she muttered before she stepped back "so where is her royal bitchness now?"  
  
Oliver decided not to have a go at Kim for saying that stuff instead he told her where his fiancé was.  
  
"Ooh she's flashing the money again" Kim muttered to Rei who told her to shut up but was grinning anyway.  
  
"Anyway, lets go inside" Johnny suggested as he opened the door allowing Kim inside first, followed by Rei, Oliver then himself.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and got a drink, mucking about like they used to. It seemed to be going well, actually it was going better than well, Kim looked like she was enjoying herself for the first time in about a week.  
  
"So...when do I get invited to the next wedding?" Oliver asked, sipping a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"Who's having another wedding?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrow, half expecting it to be her brother and Rayne.  
  
Oliver smirked and nodding at her and Rei "I mean that wedding"  
  
Both of them blushed, "we aren't getting married...not _yet _anyway" Rei said, putting a great amount of pressure on the word 'yet'.  
  
Kim went even more red and kissed Rei on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Since when was marriage in the _'maybe'_ pile?"  
  
He kissed her cheek back and whispered "It has been since I met you, my love"  
  
Kim giggled and blushed again, kissing his lips.  
  
"Come off it you too...you don't need to kiss every minute," Johnny laughed.  
  
"Fine" Kim said walking over to her brother and stealing his bandanna "You don't need to wear this every minute"  
  
Johnny pretending to be pissed of then grabbed his sisters' wrist. "No but...you don't have to wear this arm every single minute" he mock growled.  
  
Kim quickly grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and placed it over Johnny's groin "and you don't need to wear _'that'_ every minute"  
  
Johnny let go of her arm and Kim smirked, placing the knife back on the counter and went and hugged Rei who was laughing at Johnny's scared expression. Oliver's eyes had widened, he could have imagined Kim doing that to Johnny and he found it hilarious.  
  
"What's everyone laughing ab-"a voice started to say from the doorway before they let out a shriek and dashed forward glomping Kim "Kim you're back w00t! **Hey RAYNE KIM'S BACK!"** Rayne ran into the kitchen and also hugged Kim tightly "You're back!"  
  
"I know...I know" Kim said before hugging Rayne back "Thank you"  
  
"For what?" Rayne asked, slightly confused.  
  
"You believed Rei"  
  
"Oh...well he's not that type of guy...and I know it" Rayne smiled, "he wouldn't have the guts to do anything like that"  
  
Kim gave a quick nod to Rei who walked over to Rayne; he pulled her, just close enough to him "Who said I wouldn't?"  
  
Rayne shoved him away laughing "Go back to ya girlfriend!"  
  
Rei nodded and hugged Kim, gently kissing her cheek, Johnny walked over to his girlfriend, doing the same.  
  
From the doorway, Kerri was watching this. Everyone had accepted her again. What was it about her? Why was 'she' so important? Kim was a little tramp!  
  
She clenched her fists and walked back out, her mind consumed with thoughts.  
  
She's a tramp...she should still be a slave...why does everyone like her!? she kicked a wall as she walked past. She was sick of it and this time...she was gonna make sure Kim stayed **OUT** of the picture.

* * *

A/n:...Kerri is angry...whatcha thinks gonna happen?  
  
Phoenix147. 


	13. The Wedding

Title: Is Love Enough?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor

Chapter Thirteen: Wedding.

((A/N: now time to take this into something I'd actually write))

* * *

"Oh my god it's the wedding...Kerri are you nervous?" Rayne asked. Tabitha and her were helping Kerri with her dress.

"Of course I'm nervous! This is the single happiest day of my life...why would I not be nervous?" Kerri replied in an excited tone, looking down at herself. The dress quite slim in the top half and glittered with diamonds. The bottom was straight material with an underskirt of silk. Her hair was up in a bun. She hadn't put on a veil.

"Well you look pretty" Tabitha said smiling. Her and Rayne were bridesmaids. Their dresses were light blue, almost like icicles. Rayne's hair was down and she'd put on some makeup. Tabitha's hair was like it always was, down and straight and she'd done the same as Rayne facial wise.

"This is too much. I can't believe Oliver is actually getting married!" Rayne giggled as she tied the bow on the back of Kerri's dress.

"Girls..." a voice came from behind the door, t sounded like Johnny. "Please be sure to be ready. It starts in 10 minutes," he said politely before walking away. He was in a tuxedo; he'd even changed his bandana to a black one. He could see Robert standing by the alter with Oliver. Both wearing tuxedos as well. Robert having pinned a gold badge shaped like a Griffin where the rose should be, Oliver was wearing a white rose on his tux jacket. Johnny smiled and walked up to them.

They'd had a rough morning. Johnny had woken up to find a note attached to his door from Enrique.

_'Dear Johnny. My girlfriend and me have gone to Spain to be in peace. All this havoc have been putting us in an upset position. So we're leaving. I wish Oliver all the best of luck. Make sure to videotape the wedding for me. Bye._

That letter had made Oliver feel the worst he'd felt in years. His best friend had left him on the day of the wedding. He'd at that moment decided that Enrique was nothing but a bastard and he turned to Johnny and Robert to be his best men for the wedding. Both agreed, but were shocked to hear the anger in their friends' voice.

But, that was behind them now. Now all that could go wrong was Oliver saying the wrong name. But that couldn't happen. Unless he said 'I take thee Unicoloyon' which Kerri would simply laugh off, with the rest of them.

Johnny chuckled to himself at the thought of that happening. Maybe he should put Oliver up to it.

"So. How are you holding up?" he asked as he reached his two friends.

"I'm so nervous I think I might vomit Johnny" Oliver said with a mildly shaky voice.

"Ok, calm down. The girl of your dreams is about to walk out and soon you'll be happily married to her" Johnny told him, hiding a short laugh. It didn't sound right to be reassuring Oliver, it really didn't sound right at all.

Oliver simply nodded, and took a deep breath. He smiled as he saw Kim and Rei enter the church. Kim wearing her kimono dress, which Oliver had helped her mend the night before. Rei in a smart Chinese outfit.

Kim gave a small wave Oliver beckoned her up. She stood and walked over to him.

"Kim I'm glad you're here"  
"I'm glad I came Oliver"

Oliver hugged her tightly and then left her to go sit down, asking her to get the girls. She nodded and walked towards the woman's chambers in her wooden sandals.

"Kerri, Rayne, Tabitha. They're waiting" she said simply before turning to walk back.

A rough hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the doorway to the church, clamping a hand over her lips.

"Finally. I get to have you Kim. Finally" a familiar voice whispered into her ear. It filled her with fear. She gulped slightly and stopped trying to struggle, she knew it wasn't any use. Even with her new fighting skills, she could tell he could kill her with on simple twist of her head.

"That's a good girl, just stay still. Let me have you" he hissed, kissing her neck gently. She closed her eyes, feeling tears fall from them gently. He moved her forward into the now empty woman's chambers.

She could hear the music, practically seeing the girls walking down towards the alter, Rayne and Tabitha gently stepping on the flower petals that they threw onto the floor before them. Kerri slowly walking behind them, holding the bouquet of white lilies.

She used this to keep her mind away from James' hands as they slid beneath her dress, having tied her hands tightly behind her back, so tightly at she couldn't feel them, the blood being cut off.

She could hear the vows starting as she felt her dress slide down from her body, straining her muscles to try and fight back. He grew tired of her trying and shoved a pill into her mouth. Making her body numb and unmovable, she was crying, there was no way to stop it from happening. He was too prepared.

She listened to the wedding, trying so hard to keep her mind off of his hands over her body. She couldn't stop the gasp from her lips as he did what he'd longed to do for so long.

She tried moving, cursing his preparedness. Kim ignored his words, ignored his sounds, and ignored him. Finding it blissful to just shut her mind off, like her body had been forced to. She just listened to the wedding, listened to what she should be watching.

It was on to the 'I do's'

She mentally smiled hearing Oliver's 'I do'

She heard them cheering as the couple kissed and walked down the isle.

She then heard something that shouldn't have been called out. "Kim? Johnny...have you seen Kim?"

Rei was looking for her. She wanted to call out. It was only then that she realized that James had stepped away and was dressing her again.

"I've wanted to do that for a while Kim, you're mine now" he smirked, tying up her dress, kissing her roughly on the lips.

She still couldn't feel anything.

He laughed and started to take her out of the room as the door flew open.

James slipped on a mask and dropped Kim on to the floor and bolted past the angry looking Rei, slipping past his arm.

Rei was about to turn and chase the man but he knew Kim needed him more. He ran to his girlfriend, who was laying crumpled on the floor. "Kim...Kim...why aren't you moving?" she said panicked.

She simply looked at him with sad eyes. Sad, defeated eyes.

He picked her up. He could hear the people celebrating.

"No... I won't ruin Oliver's day..." he muttered, "We're going to the mansion...they can hear about this when they get home"

Kim could only think about what to say to Rei. He took her out of the church, past the graves and towards Johnny's land rover, taking Kim home.

Her numbness was starting to wear off.

She could move her fingers, pain slowly flooding into her from the ropes that had bound her, from the marks that James had left on her. She found she could talk by the time they'd pulled into the mansion.

"Rei..." she muttered, he turned around.

"You're speaking...god Kim what happened?" he asked in a worried tone.

She looked at him, still with her sad eyes.

"He got me Rei..."

"Got you?"

"James..."

"What did that bastard do?"

"Rei...he raped me..."

* * *

a/n OK you readers. I better get some response for doing that to poor Kimmy. And there is worse to come. Worse than before. No reviews will change it. This fic is going dark.

Oh yeah and this is a tad rushed because of three reasons  
1: I am tired...

2: I really didn't like writing this  
3: I'm tired therefore really lightheaded.

_Phoenix147_


	14. Anger

Title: Is love enough?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own Kimberly McGregor.

Chapter fourteen: Murderous.

A/n: That is it you lazy reviewers this fic is defiantly going to the darkest place in the world...even darker than my room :laughs evilly:

* * *

"He did what!?" Rei asked staring at Kim's hurt body, he felt like storming off to find James.

Kim shook her head, "I couldn't move...I couldn't..." she covered her eyes, tears flowing from her eyes, the pain hitting her so roughly that it was unbearable. Rei put his arm around her gently, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder. Rei closed his eyes. Kerri was behind this...that's why she'd let Oliver invite Kim back. He tensed his muscles, growling under his breath.

"Rei..." Kim sobbed "You can't tell anyone...they'll murder Kerri..."

"She'd deserve it!" Rei snapped. Kim winced at his tone.

"Oliver is happy with her...we've ruined his life once. I refuse to do it again!" Kim growled standing up weakly, jumping as the doors to the mansion opened.

Johnny and Rayne walked in laughing, their laughter stopped as they saw Kim and Rei. "Fucking hell! What happened to you!?" Johnny yelled running over to his sister, seeing her scars and rope marks. She looked at him and then tried to pull away.

-Meanwhile-

Oliver smiled as he walked into his and Kerri's hotel room, "This is great isn't it?"

"Yes Oliver I adore it" she smirked, walking towards the bathroom, "I just need to freshen up my love" she told him closing the door.

Oliver walked over to the bed, setting their things down beside it, ignoring the urge to unpack, "My love, how about some wine?" he called through the door.

"I'd love some Ollie" she giggled, getting out of her wedding dress and into a short black one, much similar to the one her and Kim had argued over. She looked into her bag and pulled out a tube of pills, 'and then my love, it's off to bed...' she put the tube into her dress where her breasts were, walking out of the bathroom and sitting beside Oliver on the bed, pulling his jacket off, rubbing his chest, taking the glasses and the bottle and adding a bit more to each, asking Oliver to go put his jacket up before they spill wine on it, making Oliver laugh.

Kerri uncapped the tube and poured the pills into his drink, 'sweet dreams....dream in silence' she thought. She smiled as he walked back in, handing him his glass, watching him take a sip, she kept him talking and then threw her glass against the wall, taking his as well and pushing him down onto the bed.

"I love you Ollie" she purred into his ear, nibbling on it, he closed his eyes and gasped as he felt her hand move down his body. He moaned in pleasure and allowed the night to continue.

The last moments he knew was Kerri getting up and leaving the room, wrapping a dressing gown around her body. She left the room silently and walked downstairs. Oliver listened to her dying footsteps, suddenly realising he couldn't breathe, he closed his eyes tightly, panicking, letting out muffled screams. Someone ran into the room and screamed trying to get him to breathe. Another bunch of footsteps were heard and he heard another scream...a slowly felt the blood rising up his throat and he coughed it out, it splattering in someone's' face. With that one last breath, his life left him. His last thoughts of Enrique, Johnny, Robert, Rei...and Kim.

* * *

Short chapter...I know...there's not many more to go...I hate this chapter...oh well...reviews please.

Phoenix147


	15. Goodbye Oliver

Title: Is Love enough?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, to be honest, if I did, would I write fics about stuff that _could_ happen, when if I owned it, it _would_ happen.

Chapter Fifteen: Goodbye Oliver

A/n: Hmm I'm sure I only have two chapters after this....so...enjoy it while you can :evil laugh:

* * *

It had been a week since the news had reached the McGregor mansion. Kim stood as the sunset, looking at the ground, setting her rose onto it gently.

She closed her eyes, allowing tears drop onto the shifted earth. Remembering the worst of the week's events.

**-Flashback-**

"You still stand by your sister even though you know what she said to poor Kerri!?" Robert yelled at Johnny, his face red with anger and his eye bruised. Johnny simply growled and threw a book at Robert.

"She is our team mate! She has served us before we accepted her! She is a McGregor!" he yelled, his fists clenching, Kim sat in the kitchen, hearing them arguing, tears streaming down her face as Rei comforted her. Rayne was shaking as she made Kim some tea, suddenly she slammed the kettle down onto the side and stormed into the hallway, the sound of a bone breaking was heard and Kim jumped up running out, Robert was standing there with his nose obviously broken, he picked up his suitcase, Tabitha glaring at Rayne, looking like she wanted to kill the young American.

Kim ran in front of Rayne glaring at Tabitha, "Come anywhere near her and I'll fucking murder you...ya hear?" she growled, even though she was still crying. Robert glared, putting his arm around Tabitha's waist.

"I guess we are a team no more" he said gravely.

"Do you even care?" Kim spat glaring coldly at him through her watery eyes. Johnny and Rei stepped up to the girls.

"We are a team who doesn't split. You used to be part of it Robert" Rei said slowly, looking like this was something of little importance. Rayne glared, ready to push Kim aside if Robert said one thing wrong.

The purple haired German simply, muttering something under his breath and led Tabitha out of the house, and into the taxi waiting outside to take them to the airport.

Their third loss.

**-end flashback-**

Kim looked up, feeling the strong pang of anger that she'd felt the morning after the news had been announced to anyone.

**-Flashback-**

"You are a lying bitch!" Kim screamed, being held back from Kerri, her hands stained with blood, as was her face, she struggled against Rei's grip as Kerri backed away, holding her cheek with a blooded hand.

"I tell no lie! Why in the name of Lucifer do you think I would return if not to give you bad news?" Kerri said calmly, looking upset, but her eyes showed no sadness, only victory.

Kim broke free of Rei's grip as he seemed to look to Johnny for help, she shoved Kerri into a wall, grabbing her throat tightly, "You killed him, you must have, you fucking bitch, you killed him, you killed him, I know you did!" she screamed, tears gripping the sides of her eyes as she held the girls neck tighter.

Johnny and Rei pulled Kim away, Kim taking parts of Kerri skin with her. Rei took Kimberly by the shoulder, looking into her hurt eyes, "Calm down, I ask you, please" he begged quietly, Kim calming down and falling against him, still spilling with fury.

Johnny was getting the facts from Kerri before the smirking woman left them in their own keep.

**-End flashback-**

"Poisoned...Oliver, you wouldn't go like that...no way...you never had any enemies..." Kim muttering, gently touching the gravestone, she smiled softly at the words upon it.

'A great friend, a good team mate and the greatest Frenchman to be liked by a Scotsman'

She laughed softly, "I'm glad Johnny added that Oliver, it just seems to fitting...I also thought...maybe you should have one of your paintings placed here...I'm going to put the Black Heart one here, it won't run, we got it laminated...though it feels wrong to do that to such art..." she smiled, talking to him like this...felt right somehow.

She talked to him for an hour, until Rei came to pick her up, she gently touched her shoulder and left a flower on Oliver's grave as they both left, Kim still feeling as angry as ever.

"Kim, you have to let this go...you know Kerri can't have killed him..." Rei said softly,

She clenched her fists, "She did it Rei, I know she did"  
"I know you hate her...there is little point in convincing me that she is the murderer...without proof" Rei said still keeping a soft voice so Kim didn't lash out at him.

"She did! Why doesn't anyone believe me!? Why do you think James raped me? Why was he there? He is Kerri's cousin, she got me out of the way. IT'S SO OBVIOUS A BABY CHICK COULD SEE IT!" she screamed at him slamming her fist down on the dash board.

Rei winced, he hated it when Kim lost her temper, it was always hard for her to see reason.

Kim closed her eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. She hated it herself, when she got into moods. She was just so sure that Kerri had murdered Oliver and she was focused on proving it.

She knew that she owed it to Oliver.

"Rei...why have we stopped?" she asked turning towards him and feeling a scream rise to her throat.

* * *

There we go....

Phoenix147.


	16. No Johnny!

Title: Is Love enough?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, to be honest, if I did, would I write fics about stuff that could happen, when if I owned it, it would happen.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Johnny, No.  
  
A/n: Hmmm NO Johnny ish not to die....Johnny would never die...Johnny belongs to me.

* * *

Johnny put his hand over Kim's mouth "shut up!" he snapped, Kim suddenly stopped making sound, looking angry and still half shocked, as he took his hand away Kim slapped him.  
"What were you fucking trying to do? Give me a fucking heart attack!?" she screamed. Rei gently touched her arm.  
"Shhh, he really wanted to see you Kim" he said quietly.

Kim growled under her breath at her boyfriend and her brother, "So why fucking kidnap me?" she asked. Johnny looked uneasy.

"Kim, we're going to...erm...get proof of what you say"

Kim blinked, gulping softly, "You...you believe me?" she said slowly, Rei and Johnny nodded slowly, Rei almost looked reluctant.

Kim shook her head, "No...what if I'm wrong?" she said, glancing to Rei, who smiled softly.

"You aren't though, that's the thing..." Johnny said before Kim simply growled loudly, "No"

Johnny looked taken aback, "Why not?"  
  
Kim pulled up her blue jumper, showing it to him, showing a large bruise, "This stupid fighting has got my best friend killed, got me harmed, got our team divided, I'M SICK OF IT!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I don't want this, so give up!"

Johnny went silent and got out of the car, walking towards town; Rei took this chance to drive Kim away.

Johnny looked around, thinking deeply. He didn't think that Kim would take it that way. He looked into a shop, seeing a bunch of little kids pointing to some soft toys, much like those beanie babies.

One was of a fox and another was of a unicorn.

The two little kids nearest to them where arguing over which one to buy for their mom.

"Mommy would like the Unicorn!" the little brown haired girl answered, stamping her right foot, obviously the argument had gone on for some time because she looked very fed up, her twin sister growled under her breath and crossed her arms, looking as calm as anything, "No, mom would like the fox"

Johnny smirked and walked into the shop, taking both of the soft toys and walking to the till.

The girls looked at him, both looking seriously depressed, "Great now mommy won't have anything" one of them sighed, walking out of the shop, dragging her sister with her.

Johnny ran out after them, "Hey girls," he smiled as they stopped and he handed them the soft toys. They stared at him in disbelief.

"Why-?"

He smiled, "No point in watching you two argue about it, just take them both" he said in a mildly sadistic smile. Both girls grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you!" they smiled and chanted together. Then ran off waving and clutching the soft toys.

Johnny smiled as he watched them run towards home, he knew it was against his character to be that nice, but for some strange reason it made him feel less bad about trying to force Kim into

He sighed and started walking towards the mansion, thoughts going through his head. She did it though, Kim, you were right Johnny thought pointlessly.

He stopped as he heard a voice.

"Yeah Kerri, I'm going to go get her while she goes to the gravestone tonight, don't worry those guys won't catch me. Her boyfriend respects her privacy"

Johnny blinked, "James" he muttered, running to the ally he'd heard it from. He saw James leaning against the wall.

"You bastard!!!" Johnny yelled, James, cursed and ran, Johnny chasing after him, they got about five blocks down before James jumped into a bus and got away, Johnny growled, cursing under his breath. It was then that he remembered why he'd been chasing the asshole. "Kim...shit! I only have three hours!" he ran to a taxi, and asked if it was free.

"Non, ziz iz rezerved" the driver said in a thick French accent. Johnny growled.

"I need this taxi now" he snapped.

"Zo doez ze dame voo iz comingk out zoon" the driver argued.

"My sister is going to be raped if I can't get to my mansion in time!!" Johnny yelled. The man looked at Johnny, then his clothes, in disbelief.

"Vunny joke mizter" he laughed as a woman walked to the taxi door and opened the door, stepping in, the taxi taking off. Johnny growled and almost swore loudly, but he noticed loads of children around, two of which he recognized.

"Look it's the nice man we told you about mommy" the familiar little brown haired girl said pointing to Johnny and dragging her tall, brown haired mother over.

"Young man, did you really give my little girls the toys they gave to me?" the woman asked sounding posh, Johnny almost smiled, it reminded him of his aunt, he then shook his head away from the thought.

"Yes, I just had some spare money and they needed the toys, it's no problem" he shrugged.

The woman pulled out some money, "You didn't have to...here have the money back"

Johnny shook his head; he really just wanted to get back.

"There must be something I can do to pay you back" she said with a sigh. Johnny blinked and turned to her with a serious face.

"Do you have a car?"  
  
The woman nodded slowly.

"Can you give me a lift to my house by any chance...I need to get back...my sister is...going to discover her gifts and I really need her not to" he said, lying on his feet.

The woman nodded and quickly walked them to her car.

During the car journey, they were silent, Johnny only answering short directional questions.

As they pulled up three blocks before the house Johnny thanked them and watched them drive off before he broken into a run towards his home, it was dark now. "Damn winter" he cursed, running faster.

He got the mansion, only to see that Rei's car wasn't there. He cursed loudly and looked to the door.

'Johnny, gone to the cemetery, be back later'

He growled and ran to the garage. "This was a race against time now....he really needed to stop this" he pushed the door open and saw a figure sitting on his car.

It was Kerri. "Oh hello Johnny"

"Get off my car you bitch" he snapped.

"Can't...you'll go hurt my cousin"

"You little slut"

"I know" he giggled, "Your sisters a slut too though, she enjoys getting raped" Johnny stayed silent so Kerri continued, "She does, James told me...he's going to record what she says tonight, he might even kill Rei, won't it be fun...are you getting angry, I can see your muscles tensing" he laughed loudly, pressing a button as the door closed. She reached into her jacket, and pulled out a gun.

"What are you holding?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing McGregor" she answered, pointing the gun at his moonlit shadow.

"So...why me?" he asked slowly.

"You're too protective of your sister and that little bitch has caused my family enough pain" she spat keeping the gun aimed at him, ready to shoot.

"Because she hit you? Disliked your abusive cousin? Wow I can really see the logic" Johnny laughed.

"Shut up bastard" she snapped, tightening her grip.

"Make me" he suddenly hissed in pain as a bullet cut through his right shoulder, "Bitch, you have a gun" he spat, holding his upper arm.

"Yup, now get ready to die" she said taking aim again. Johnny ran, trying to get to the doors that lead into the house. He fumbled with his left hand and finally got through, hissing as another shit his right arm.

Kerri ran after him, she had to kill him now...make it look like suicide, she wondered why people weren't as easy to kill as Oliver.

Johnny ran upstairs, as fast as he could, glad that Kerri couldn't run and shoot. "So much for girls being able to multy task" he laughed softly, running to his room, he grabbed his axe, hoping to use it for a shield.

He ran back out, seeing Kerri right across from him, she aimed her gun. Johnny gulped and lashed out, he heard a scream and saw the gun fall, along with her hand, she went pale and threw up, "My hand...my hand!!!" she screamed, he glared and held the axe up higher, glaring.

"You killed Oliver didn't you?" he snapped. She whimpered and Johnny yelled louder "You killed him didn't you!?"

"y-yes" she muttered.

"Louder you fucking bitch!"

"Yes...I killed him" she whimpered, covered her face with her stump of her arm.

Johnny smirked, his vision purely blinded by red as he raised the axe once more and bought it down, it sliced through her arm and face, he pulled it out roughly, ignoring her screams as he slowly and roughly cut into her body over and over again. As her screaming stopped, the red vanished. Johnny stared at the bloody mess. He gulped then spat.

"You deserved it" he muttered, dropping his axe and walking downstairs, feeling weak now. He'd killed someone. Memories were flooding into his head. He kept trying to convince himself he was in the right. Forgetting about this sister...

Kim glared at James as he looked to the knife she'd kicked out of his hand.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you" she spat, James' lips curled up into a grin,

"You love it when I touch you Kimmy" he purred. Stepping forward and grinned sadistically. Kim stepped back and tripped over a small grave, falling back behind it, yelping in pain. She whimpered as he felt him trail a hand up her leg, tears feel from her eyes, she was scared now, he wouldn't give her a pill now, she'd have to deal with it...

"James...please go away" she whimpered. This seemed to make him more excited as his hand travelled towards her thighs; she slapped his hand away and kicked his face, scrambling to run away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Now I have you Kimmy, and you're going to enjoy this" he purred into her ear, she pulled something from her pocket, slowly as he started to kiss, her, trailing a hand down her chest. As his hand reached her underwear, he froze, looking down at his stomach, a hole burst through it, Kim standing there crying with a gun launcher in her hands.

"You...bitch" he said falling to his knees, his eyes closing as he fell to the side. Vulperia flew into Kim's hand, she was now crying more and more.

She'd killed someone. Out of defence,

And the funny thing was...it felt good.

That's when the police showed up and she ran, running with the blood on her hands, running towards the only place she knew as home.  
Only...this wasn't home, as she reached the front gate she saw Johnny outside, "Kim...did he hurt you?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders. She shook her head, then noticed the blood on his hands.  
"Kim...you have to promise me you won;t defend me when they come..."  
  
"When who come? Johnny, who are you talking about?" she demanded, pushing him away, the blood on her hands clear now.  
"What have you done Kim?" he asked, taking ehr right hand and looking at it.  
"I-I killed James" she stammered, "T-t-the police showed up...I had to run...b-but what have YOU done?" she asked, forcing his hands upwards, her eyes glanced to the axe, laying innocently against the wall.  
  
"Kerri...tried to kill me...Kim you were right...she killed him" Johnny said quickly, he could hear sirens, someone must have heard Kerri screaming.  
  
"Johnny no...the police...no...we can't!!" Kim was sounding so scared now.  
  
As the police cars were in sight, Johnny took his axe and made a cut on Kim's hand. "Please Kim...let me take the fall for it..." he was looking straight in her eyes, a protective feeling covering his entire body, "I wasn't there for you...let me help you now"

Kim slowly nodded, he took his bandanna off and gave it to her, with a small box from her pockwet, "Give to Rayne...tell her...I love her" he said kissing Kim's forhead before turning to the approaching cars, his hands out wide.

* * *

Well whatcha think?

I did warn you all...that if I got no reviews it would turn this way...and so it did so nyaa :P  
Come on...review me now?

Phoenix147


	17. happy ending?

Title: Is Love enough?

Disclaimer: No I do not own Beyblade in any shape, matter or form...geez why would I own it?

Chapter seventeen: Happy Ending?

A/n: yay I finally finished this worthless waste of space w00t. Yes my reviewers I didn't like writing this fic, it was totally written whenever I felt in a pissed off mood. Great way to write a fic eh? Oh well.

Lets get on with it.

* * *

It was ten years since Johnny had been taken away, he'd convinced that he'd killed out of self defence, and when the gun was found with many shots having been fired, his story was believed. 

Kim had watched while her brother stood calming, taking his only half deserved punishment. Rayne watched, wearing the ring Johnny'd given to Kim to give to her.

After the 10 years were up, they were to be married.

And now the years were over. Rayne sat in their London mansion, shaking with nerves, rubbing her ring absentmindedly.

"Come on Rayne, calm down, Johnny won't have changed that much" Kim said, comforting her long time friend.

The past ten years had been a blur, Robert hadn't spoken to them, but Enrique had come back, his girlfriend having gone off with some richer guy. He'd spent most of his first days back apologizing to Kim and Rei for his behaviour, Kim being the first to forgive him.

Now the blond Italian was pacing around upstairs to see Johnny finally free, he'd been to see him while he was in jail but other than that he'd been missing his old team mate.

Rei was cooking something for them in the kitchen, he knew his food wasn't half as good as he'd made out, but whenever Kim was asked to cook, she went pale.

The front door opened and Kim looked up, like a fox hearing a twig snap. Rayne tensed up and even Enrique's footsteps stopped.

"Hello people?" came a familiar Scottish accent as a tall man with long rd hair walked through the door. Kim felt a smile reach her face as she immediately recognized the eyes of the tall man.

"Johnny!" she yelled rushing over and hugged her brother tightly, tears falling from her eyes with joy.  
  
Rayne watched this, her heart beating heavily against her chest, Johnny looked so much older, his hair was down and in a pony tail, instead of spiked, his eyes still had their captive glint in them, he looked a lot stronger but still, he was the man she loved.  
  
Johnny looked away from his sister and to Rayne, he smiled as he saw how she'd changed. Her hair was the same, with red all over, except her bangs, they were black, her clothes weren't much different, she wore a green sports jacket and black baggy jeans, she smiled and stood up walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him as Kim moved away. Johnny and Rayne looked at each other for a moment then kissed. Kim shook her head and walked into the kitchen, giving them some privacy. She didn't seem to realised where she was, she just wrapped her arms around Rei and kissed him, before looking to pasta he was cooking, "You should add the sauce now, before the pasta gets too hot and takes the flavour out of it"  
She smiled and pushed back her black hair, she'd got it cut again, only because she wanted it to fit properly behind her brothers bandanna, which she'd dyed black, to match her outfits.

Rei watched Kim with a smile, both of them had taken to wearing darker clothes, but that was because it just made them match.

He didn't bother to say a word to Kim about being in the kitchen, instead he gave her a loving look.

Johnny and Rayne walked in, smiling lovingly at each other, Johnny looked towards the cook and his food.

"Pasta? That's a great welcome from the junk I ate while away"

Rei laughed "That's why we cooked it"

"Nice to know I was thought of...but I want to hurry this along and get to the matter at hand" Johnny said, turning to Rayne, "Obviously by the sight of that ring, you agreed to marry me?"  
Rayne nodded. "Then, we will...and soon"

Rayne smiled widely and kissed him again, Kim and Rei looked at each other but Rei shook his head.  
  
Kim pouted slightly then took Johnny and Rayne into the dining room, to help set out the plates.  
Johnny looked at his sister, in her long black top and dark blue jeans. "Kim..." he began but Rayne gave him a glare, to tell him to shut up, luckily, he did.

As they all sat down for dinner, Enrique joining then quickly, obviously, he'd gotten changed.

Kim laughed as Enrique rushed in and then pretended to look calm. As they began to eat Rei glanced at Kim and nodded.

"Johnny...we have to tell you something" she announced.  
  
Johnny looked up, his eyes narrowing in mild worry.  
  
"Me and Rei...well..." she showed Johnny her left had, "We're getting married next month"

Johnny smiled and put his fork down, "That's great Kim that's really-!"

He was cut off by Kim's next words.

She smiled "I'm pregnant"  
  
Johnny went pale, "No way...I'm going to be an uncle..."

Rei laughed "It's Kim fault she forgot the condom"  
  
Johnny covered his ears "Trying to eat here!"

Everyone started laughing.

It seemed like a great beginning, to a great life...finally.

And I think they deserved it...don't you?

* * *

I would like to thank all my reviewers for reading this, and if I wasn't in a huge hurry, I'd name each and every one of you, but still. 

Thank you everyone. It was a pleasure fully ending my fic ((I hope you're all confused now)), with the dignity it deserved. I thank each reader in the future also.

Love you all and I hope you all stick with me in my final fic moments.

Goodbye and I wish you ALL luck.

Phoenix147


End file.
